The Moment
by PocketSevens
Summary: Elphaba always feared that their "happily ever after" wouldn't last. She had always said that one day, Fiyero would 'wake up' and realize that they weren't 'meant to be' - that 'green girls didn't get happy endings' as her Father told her. So, when she came home to see Fiyero sitting on the bench looking very serious, she started to fear the worst. Post musical Fiyaraba oneshot.


Life certainly didn't turn out the way Elphaba Thropp thought it would.

She figured that, by now, she'd be still at home in Munchkinland taking care of her sister. Never did she think she'd be living in a new town with her boyfriend Fiyero Tiggular.

After the couple decided to leave Oz, they made their way north. It took them days to cross the desert before they arrived in the Land of Ev. Even after they arrived, they had no idea if they would ever be able to make a home anywhere. Surprisingly, a family in a small town took the green witch and scarecrow into their homes until 'they could get settled'.

It was a few months later when Elphaba finally turned Fiyero back into his human form. That day was full of celebration and joy.

Lots and lots of joy.

Since that day, Fiyero found work in the local bakery at which he got surprisingly good. Meanwhile, Elphaba helped in the local general store which she thoroughly enjoyed. Most people didn't seem to worried about Elphaba's green skin - as a matter of fact, they found the young woman very pleasant and polite.

They were able to earn enough money to buy a small home on a plot of land. Over time, Fiyero, along with some of the men in the town, helped renovate and expand the home. They even built a porch on the front of the house with a swinging bench.

Even though everything seemed to be turning better than they had hoped, Elphaba always feared that their "happily ever after" wouldn't last. She still worried about somebody from Oz finding them, even though they were nowhere near the Ozian border. She was also worried that the local townsfolk, who had been so welcoming to her and Fiyero, would find out about her past title of "Wicked Witch of the West" and turn against her. Luckily, none of those fears came to fruition.

However, her biggest fear was that her relationship with Fiyero wouldn't last. She had always said that one day, Fiyero would 'wake up' and realize that they weren't 'meant to be' - that 'green girls didn't get happy endings' as her Father told her - but Fiyero always reminded her that he loved her and would never leave her. His assurances helped ease some of her doubt but a part of it remained in the back of her mind.

So, when she came home to see Fiyero sitting on the bench looking very serious, she grew concerned.

He softly smiled as she approached. "Hey, Fae. How was work?"

She sat down on the bench beside him and kissed him. "Good. Busy as usual, but good."

However, as she stared at him, she noticed he was hiding something. "Fiyero, you're home early. What's wrong?"

She watched as he breathed deep, as if he was working up the courage to tell her something. Her heart started to beat faster as if gripped by fear. It didn't get any better once he started speaking:

"I've been doing a lot of thinking…" he started.

"That must have hurt," she replied sarcastically. To her surprise, he didn't even flinch at the joke.

Instead, he was deadly serious. "Fae, I've been thinking about us; about our relationship and about our future. I was wondering, 'where are we heading?' and 'Is what we have enough?'"

She watched as he stared off into the distance, feeling scared about what he would say next.

After a brief pause, he continued. "I realized that I want more, and I believe we both deserve more."

She closed her eyes trying to fight the tears that were coming. She didn't want to believe it, but she started to fear the worst:

Fiyero woke up.

"Fiyero…" she softly spoke, trying to choke down a sob, but he interrupted her.

"Fae, I need to ask you something very important and I want a truthful answer from you. OK?"

She watched as he got up from the bench, but instead of walking away, Fiyero got down on one knee in front of her. Pulling out a small box from his pocket, he opened it up for her to see a diamond ring inside.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, will you marry me?"

It took a few moments for his words to sink in, but when they did, they hit her like a ton of bricks.

She jumped up in shock almost tripping as she flew off the bench. Taking a step backwards, she exclaimed, "Oh, my Oz! OH, MY OZ! YOU'RE _PROPOSING_!"

Her reaction caught Fiyero off guard. "Ok. You're surprised."

"Of _course_ I'm surprised!" she cried. "I thought you were breaking up with me!"

"By offering you a ring?" he asked while standing up.

"Well, you seemed so serious," she exclaimed in her defense.

"Of course I'm serious," he exclaimed. "This is the most serious thing I've ever done."

A mixture of relief and joy washed over Elphaba and she laughed in spite of herself. She quickly closed the gap between them, wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck and kissed him passionately.

After they broke apart, she saw a broad smile on Fiyero's face. "So, that's a 'yes'?" he asked her happily.

Suddenly, her smile quickly faded. "No, wait…"

Her answer caught Fiyero off guard, and he could _swear_ he felt his heart stop beating. "No?"

Elphaba blushed realizing that her answer didn't come out the way she wanted. "No! No! No! Not 'no'…"

"So, 'yes'," he said tentatively.

Elphaba started to speak but seemed stuck on her words. And, as everybody knew, Elphaba was _never_ speechless.

This confused Fiyero even more. "Not 'yes'?"

"No…" she quickly replied. "Not 'not yes'. I…"

And, once again, her words got caught in her throat and she was stuck on what to say.

Fiyero was completely confused now.

"You _do_ know how this works, right?"

Putting her face in her hands, she took a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fiyero, listen to me. I'm green and my Father always said 'green girls don't get happy endings'…"

"…and he's no longer here, so that rule doesn't apply," Fiyero retorted. "It was a stupid rule anyway."

She tried again. "You're a crown prince…"

"Actually, that's incorrect," he interrupted. "That title belongs to my sister - although, it's more like 'crown _princess_' in her case."

"Still, you're a prince…"

"…not anymore," he interrupted again. "Renounced that title, remember?"

Elphaba was getting more exasperated. "But I'm a fugitive of Oz, for Oz sake!"

"Good thing we're not in Oz, then, isn't it?" he asked in reply; a smug smile crossing his face.

"Will you cut that out?!" she cried in frustration.

"Cut _what_ out, my dear?" Fiyero asked acting innocently.

"Having an answer for _everything!_"

She sighed as his reply was that goofy grin that he always wore. But then he turned serious.

"Fae, what's _really_ going on?"

She took a deep breath before responding. "Fiyero, I love you, and I love being with you, and I love our life here. But I don't think I'm made to be a wife. Because…what comes after we get married? Kids? Being a mother? I don't know if I'm cut out for a 'normal' life. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to _do_ with my life, and when I do, I don't know if that will fit your vision of what our 'perfect life' should be."

Fiyero nodded in understanding. She could tell this wasn't easy for him to hear. She couldn't even look him in the eye. However, to her surprise, Fiyero walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"Fae, I'm not asking you to marry me because I have a vision of a 'perfect life' for us, or because I am expecting you to have children with me, or trying to tame you or tie you down, or anything like that. I am asking you to marry me because I can't imagine my life without you. I know things haven't exactly been normal…" which elicited a dismissive snort from Elphaba,"…and I don't know where life will take us. If it means we've got to figure things out as we go, then I'm willing to figure them out…_assuming_ you're willing to figure them out with me."

Fiyero watched as his love contemplated his words, hoping they put her at ease. After a few tense moments, he watched as her face softened into a smile. She looked up at him and gave her response.

"In that case, Fiyero Tiggular…yes. Yes, I will marry you."

A huge smile spread across Fiyero's face at her response. He then picked up the ring and gently placed it on her finger.

The emerald woman examined the ring that adorned her left hand: a single solitary diamond rested on top of a band of yellow gold. The diamond dazzled in the light of the sunset.

"It's beautiful."

Fiyero watched as the love of his life stared transfixed at the ring with wonder and amazement. He was amused that she was trying, and failing, to hold the tears of joy at bay.

He softly asked her, "What are you thinking?"

She looked up at him; eyes full of love. "That I can't believe this is happening to me."

Fiyero nodded understanding. "I get it, Fae. I do. I know you're afraid that things will come to an end. But, I love you and really want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm asking you to trust me. As far as how our life goes, we'll figure it out."

She kissed him for a moment before asking him, "So, do you think we'll be ok?"

He smiled back at her. "We're going to be great. We will do this together."

"Together," she echoed softly. "I like the sound of that."

They stood on the porch of their house watching the sun go down; Elphaba enveloped in the warmth of Fiyero's arms.

She could feel his love radiating from him - it made her feel safe.

"I love you, Yero."

"I love you too, Fae."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, but I really felt like it was time for some Fiyeraba fluff. So, I was watching an old episode of a TV show (virtual cookies to those who figure out which one) and I wondered "would this work with Elphaba and Fiyero"? This is what I came up with and I hope it made you smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor have rights to Wicked.**


End file.
